


Whiskey Dick Bluez

by his_valentine



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, it doesnt actually happen tho, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Shane gets too drunk to even get it up; his husband Benjamin gets too drunk to stay down.





	Whiskey Dick Bluez

"What... What day is it?" Shane grumbled as he was put to bed by his very handsome, strong husband. The farmer may have been a little shorter, but he was the one who got up at 6 every morning to go labor. A drunk Shane was easier to handle than an ornery cow.

The other man, Ben, chuckled before he answered. "Well, now it's technically the 1st of Spring. Did you already forget why we were drinking?"

"Oh, yeah... I remember," Shane said slowly. The saloon had been packed full and kept open late for the new year, mostly because Pam had revealed that she suddenly had the money to be buying rounds, at least for 'the only two that could keep up.' Not just beer, either. He vaguely remembered himself and Ben, practically sitting on one another on the couch as they poured shots into each other's mouths, and blushed.

As if he could read his mind, or at least his face, Ben's smirk turned lascivious as he started to crawl up onto the bed after his husband. "What do you remember, babe?" he asked.

Shane wanted to be excited, but the wobbling of the bed, as slight as it was, just made his vision sway. "Acting ridiculous in public, mostly," he softly mumbled.

"Heh," Ben sat himself down in between Shane's legs, reaching out to rub one of the older man's thighs. "Well, we're in private now, if you wanted to keep going..."

Shane sat up as well, wobbling on his hands a little before he caught his balance. For a moment, he'd almost been convinced that Ben was handling his liquor better, but from this close he could see that wasn't the case. Maybe it was some sort of strange kink, but Shane thought he looked good like that. Already flushed and sweaty and half-shot before they'd even done anything.

There was only the one major issue. Heavy drinking had the opposite effect on each of their libidos. Shane didn't have to look to know that Ben was already mostly-hard and pressed against his lower leg, while his own cock stayed perfectly flaccid, even as Ben's talented fingers brushed over the bulge of it in his shorts.

"I..." Shane paused awkwardly, and so did Ben, watching him carefully as he tried to find his words, "I think I'm too drunk to get it up," he sighed, frowning in disappointment at himself.

"Aw," Ben said, and gave it a pat. Shane huffed at that, but he couldn't pout for too long, as Ben leaned in closer for a kiss. As they parted, Ben gave him an eager look as he asked, "So, did you not want to do anything sexual at all, or...?"

Jokingly exasperated, Shane sighed and laid back. The motion did make him spin a bit again, but it quickly settled as he did. "Yeah. Just go ahead and, uh," he was still slightly too embarrassed to explicitly vocalize what he wanted, so he just tugged on the collar of Ben's shirt until he had leaned over completely. Then, he slid his thigh up in between Ben's.

With a dawning realization, Ben drove his hips down, chasing after the friction. Shane pulled him even closer, so that he could support the leaner farmer's full weight across his body, and nudged his leg up a bit. Ben clung closer, burying his face into Shane's neck as his hips started to roll.

"There we go, that's nice," Shane mumbled softly. Ben moaned into his throat in response, breath hitching as he shifted his knees apart to lay even closer. "That feel good?" he teased, pulling out the tie from his husband's ponytail so he could run his fingers through his hair.

He actually liked this a lot, loved keeping his own wits about him so he could watch Ben lose his as his body writhed. When he trailed his hand down Ben's back, it earned him a gasp and an arch. "Benji, baby," Shane groaned as Ben started to kiss and lick at his neck. He grunted when the kisses started to turn into little bites, but made no move to stop it. Infact, he tilted his chin so that Ben could get more.

He felt Ben's rhythm stuttering before long, but just before his orgasm became inevitable he pulled away, crouched above Shane now. "Yeah, but can I...? I wanna fuck you."

"We can do that," he answered, realizing how close they were as he watched Ben's gaze darken. He shivered, feeling like the combination of liquor and arousal had unlocked some hidden, primal part of his husband that regarded him as prey.

"Roll over," Ben commanded, patting his hip. As Shane rolled to his stomach and pushed his hips up, reaching down to unbutton his shorts, Ben asked, bluntly, "You clean?"

"Yeah," Shane panted, knowing what that question usually led to. Ben grabbed at Shane's clothing, yanking down both his shorts and his boxer briefs in one move. Some more shuffling got them both hanging off one ankle.

"You're getting hard now, babe," Ben pointed out, sounding smug. Shane spread his legs so that Ben could see more clearly how his dick had started to flush and plump out.

That wasn't what caught Ben's attention most, though. He let out a rough noise as he pressed his thumb against Shane's little pink hole, watching as it tensed briefly at the touch. That made Shane's cock twitch.

"It's been so long since you've let me do this..." Benjamin sighed lustfully, "You're so tight everytime since I hardly get to hit it."

"Isn't that good?" Shane asked, but before he got an answer he felt Ben's thumb push against his sphincter, slick with spit now. He gasped as the pressure increased this time, his hole starting to give.

"I wish I could get you used to it, have you pleading for me instead of the other way around. I know you like it when I pound you," as Ben spoke, Shane exhaled and started trying to push back once the thumb had breeched him. "See baby, so eager for it already."

Shane whined out of embarrassment, knowing that Benjamin was right. He still wasn't fully hard, but that wasn't where he felt needy right now. He'd considered asking for it in the past, after wine put him in a similar state, but humiliation had always stilled his tongue. If his husband wanted to hear it, though, "I want you, Benji," Shane grunted, screwing his eyes shut so he couldn't think about how he looked.

"Fuck," Ben hissed, slapping his ass with one hand and feeling the clench before he pulled free. He leaned over to grab the lube, drizzling some down Shane's crack, some on his hand, and yet more on his cock.

"You're always so messy," Shane grumbled quietly at the sound of so much lube being used. Despite his griping, though, he canted his hips up helpfully as Ben slid a whole finger into him.

"You like it," Ben teased just as he found Shane's prostate, chuckling dirtily as Shane let out a desperate noise and rocked back. He rubbed at the little gland until he had Shane trembling, before he pulled out, spit on his fingers to rewet the lube, then introduced two.

"Fff-!" Shane hissed, but he didn't tense or try to pull away. Glad for the pillows they had, Shane shoved his face into one to muffle the way his voice hitched each time he felt Benjamin trying to scissor his fingers apart.

He heard Benjamin pause to shuffle through the nightstand drawer before cursing softly. "We're out of condoms," he grumbled irritably.

"I don't care," Shane said quietly, "if you don't."

"Are you sure?" he heard Benjamin's voice deepen further. "You want me raw, babe?"

"Yeah," Shane panted, pushing back onto it when a third one slipped in. He couldn't help but groan at the way Benji fingered him, getting rougher and rougher until suddenly slipping out. He felt the way his hole winked, but then there was just a bit of a gape that occurred upon relaxing.

"More lube?" Shane asked in disbelief when he heard it being squeezed. Rather than answer, though, his husband was suddenly teasing his hole with the fat head of a cock. Shane instinctively tried to relax and accept the penetration as his husband leaned forward and slid inside.

Raw cock actually felt different, Shane realized, as his hole squeezed around foreskin before it slipped past. There was a difference, too, in how he swore he could feel precum dribbling out of the tip and into his body. The thought made him spread his legs further.

"You feel so soft without a condom, baby, I wish I could fuckin' knock you up," Benjamin groaned into the back of his neck as he sheathed himself to the base.

"What?" Shane asked, trying to look back. That was weird. Weirder still, the fantasy of it was... not entirely disturbing to him.

"Shit, sorry," Benjamin huffed, pausing both to steady himself and to give Shane time to adjust. "It's just like, this weird thing I think about sometimes, it's kinda gross and I probably shouldn't've-" he was rambling.

Just to be cheeky, Shane squeezed his hole to cut Benjamin off. "Yeah? You think about getting me pregnant?" he asked.

Just at the mention of it from Shane himself, Benjamin made a soft little noise and his cock noticably throbbed. If it really did that much for him, Shaned figured he could play along for the night. He was drunk enough. They were out on their own private farm, far enough to remain unheard.

"You want me to have your babies?" he was outright teasing, now. That got Benjamin to move, rolling his cock in and out. It was thick enough that there was constant moving pressure on Shane's prostate, making him whimper incoherently the next time he opened his mouth.

"I'm gonna knock you up," Benjamin threatened, his voice was tight. Shane could tell how turned on he was at the prospect, not in the least because of how Ben was getting rougher than usual. He ended up needing to grab another pillow and bracing it between himself and the headboard to keep from knocking into the wood.

Shane felt himself have one of those little mini-orgasms that he got from anal and keened, going limp. He still wasn't even hard, though. Ben kept railing him through it, reaching around and up to hold him in place by the shoulder, focused on grinding in deep as he growled.

"I can feel it dribbling," Shane admitted, and that was enough to do Ben in.

He bucked and stilled, cumming with a loud cry of, "F-fu-Shane!"

"Ugnh, I can feel that too," Shane groaned, pushing his hips up for show. "You always cum so much," he mentioned, remembering how he'd commented on it before when tossing condoms.

"Geeze, we've been married for almost a year and only now we're going at it bareback. You know what, babe? Fuck condoms," Ben chuckled as he spoke, nuzzling against the back of Shane's neck fondly.

Shane grunted as they pulled apart and Ben's cock slipped out. Then he grumbled quietly when he felt cum and lube both oozing out of his hole. It was fun, sure, but... "Messy," Shane accidentally muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, though he didn't sound as offput by it as Shane did. "I could help with that," he offered suggestively. Shane didn't immediately catch on, though, and just let out a soft questioning noise. Meanwhile, Ben shuffled back. It wasn't exactly a startle, but when Ben dived in to lick him clean it took Shane off guard enough for him to gasp and clench. 

Ben was shameless about it, moaning loudly into the cleft of Shane's ass as he slurped and kissed at it. The attention made him twitch, that combined with how easy it was for Ben to slip his tongue past the rim ensured that by the time he pulled back with a spit-slick chin and a cheeky grin, the only dripping left was what ended up just sliding in deeper.

Ben glanced up and saw that stopping had actually pulled Shane back from the brink of sleep. "Ah?" he tiredly asked as his hips briefly lifted, body instinctually chasing pleasure. "You done?" he specified his question more clearly as he came back to consciousness.

"Mm-hmm," Ben hummed, stretching out now to lay alongside him, stroking his arm and side. "Are you alright, babe?"

"Mmm," Shane thought back to the kind of strange talk of impregnation. "Can we talk about it in the morning? We'll see if I remember."

"I was being weird, huh?" Ben asked, sounding nervous. Shane peeked at eye open to stare at him.

"Yeah, but _we're_ weird. It's a different thing... Don't worry about it now?" he requested, breathing a sigh of relief when Ben nodded and closed his eyes.

Shane ultimately decided he was too drunk to stay up, but his thoughts did their best to keep him awake. Was his husband just bringing up a weird fetish, or was the kinky fantasy just part of an overall domestic fantasy? He decided that if he remembers, he would just straight up ask Benji if he wanted to have a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: he didnt remember until fall of that year


End file.
